The Stories of Osa T'an
by Raichel Chu
Summary: A former Jedi awakes from thirty years in carbon freeze to find the galaxy to be quite a different place...
1. A long time ago in a galaxy far away

Star Wars is © George Lucas.

Warning: My only cannon is the six movies & clone wars show (I guess). I don't care if anything contradicts the comics/books/whatever.

( _italics_ = story/flashback mode)

* * *

><p><span>Osa T'an's Story<span>

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

_"Remember, R2. Come wake me up when the jedi are no longer under attack." said a figure far back in R2D2's memory banks,_

_ "Wooooew..."_

_ "R2, Don't give me that look. Ben and Anii will take care of you! Besides, the Jedi will be safe one day." the figure turned, and prepared them self for the freezing process. "Goodbye, R2D2."_

* * *

><p>Many years have passed, in the same galaxy far, far, away...<p>

R2D2 stopped as he was screwing in a bolt on the reconstruction of the jedi temple on Coruscant. "What is it, R2?" asked C3PO, in his usual annoyed tone. R2D2 said nothing, and simply began to roll himself toward the room buried deep in his memory banks. C3PO followed behind him in his stiff robotic way.

Let's take a moment and see how the reconstruction of the Jedi temple is coming along. We'll follow R2D2 as he heads toward his goal.

"More to the left, that must go." said the ghost of Yoda, gesturing to Chewbacca.

"_Wooaanh!_" said Chewie, moving the beam he was holding a little to the left.

"Remind me again," said Han, a handful of nails sticking out of the side of his mouth, "why we're taking orders from an old toad? The _ghost _of an old toad!"

"Han, you shouldn't insult master Yoda." said Leia, smiling at her reckless husband. A crash came from behind them, making Leia jump, "Hanna! Lucas! What are you doing now?" snapped Leia, her tone changing drastically.

"They have much of their father in them." The ghost of Obi Wan commented to Luke, with a slight smile.

"That's for sure." said Luke, laughing a little as he picked up another nail using the force.

"How is the work going?" asked Anikin's ghost, looking over his son's shoulder.

"Slowly, father." Replied Luke, smirking a little,

"Where are the droids going?" asked Anakin, noticing that the droids had gone past them.

"Really, I don't know why I'm following you." said 3PO. R2D2 ignored the ever-present gold protocol droid, and came to a halt in front of a wall.

"Well, wherever you were going, it's not here." said C3PO. Not trusting his counterpart, despite the many times R2 had proven his worth. As C3PO complained, R2D2 punched up a number on a hidden key-pad, and a door slid open. C3PO stopped in mid-complaint, "Oh." C3PO said as the door slid open.

"_Bee-dee-boo-shcert?_ (When will you learn...?)" Groaned R2. The two droids entered the small hidden room. It looked exactly as R2D2 had left it. R2 stopped and looked at the floor where his creator lay as a block of carbonite.

"Who on earth is that?" asked C3PO, confused as usual. R2D2 had a moment of indecision, then tapped up yet another code on the side of the block of carbonite. The carbonite melted away to reveal a shivering young woman with short, brown hair.

"_Wee-peooow?_ (Master Osa?)" R2 asked tentatively,

"Ar-R2? I-is that you? Where are you?" said the woman, feeling around blindly.

"_Bee-bee-dee-boop._ (I'm right here.)" said R2, rolling up to her so she'd find him. Her hand found him, and she hugged the little droid.

"R2, where am I?" she asked, continuing to look around blindly.

"_Beep-boop weeow._ (In your secret room.)" replied the droid.

"Who on earth is this, R2?" Said 3PO, making the woman jump,

"Who's that?" she snapped, now totally on the defensive.

"_Beep-weeow. _(He's C3PO, a friend.)" replied R2, trying to reassure her.

"Well, could you just leave me in here by myself until I can see? I'll come out once I can." she said, sitting down. She slowly felt her way to a wall and leaned against it. R2D2 turned, zapped his counterpart until he left the room, and stayed in front of the keypad once the door closed.

As the sun begins to set...

"3PO," said Luke, turning to the gold protocol droid, "What happened to R2?"

"Um, well," said 3PO, hesitantly, "I'm not quite sure, sir."

"What? Where is he?" asked Luke, simply wondering where the droid was.

"He is guarding a secret passage."

"What?" laughed Luke, "What secret passage?"

The door slid open behind R2D2, and Osa stumbled out. She looked around as the door slid shut behind her, letting her eyes adjust to the light. "Things have changed..." she said with a sigh, "How long was I frozen, R2?"

"_Weooooow... _(Um...)"

"Come on," said Osa, "be honest." after a pause the little droid replied,

"_Bee-boop. _(30 years.)"

"THIRTY YEARS?" she screamed, "You're telling me that I should be 59 by now?"

"Hello?" said Luke, looking around the corner.

"Who's That?" Osa asked R2,

"Uh, my name's Luke." said Luke, wondering why she'd ask the droid instead of him.

"_Bee-dee-beep._ (He's my new master.)"

"Ah." said Osa, nodding. "pleasure to meet you, Luke. My name is Osa T'an. I understand that I have been in carbon freeze for thirty years. At least according to my R2 unit here."

"Yours?" Asked Luke, surprised that someone else owned the droid.

"Of course he's mine!" said Osa, laughing a little, "I made him."

"Made him?" said Luke, disbelieving.

"Um, yes."

"Uncle Luke! Uncle Luke! Whatever she says I didn't do it!" said a little boy with dirty blonde hair in stained white and gray clothes, running up to Luke.

"Uncle Luke!" cried a girl with scraggly brown hair, running up after the boy, "Lucas pulled my hair!"

"Lucas-" began Luke, but Osa cut in,

"Why didn't you sock him one?" Osa asked the girl,

"Mommy would be mad at me." she said, looking at the ground.

"Oh, yes." said Osa, "the grown-up factor." Osa thought for a moment, "Well, you could just ignore him, but that is kinda' hard...Yes, I suppose telling is the best route to take in this situation if you can't defend yourself without getting yourself in trouble too. But why not go to your parents? Are they biased?" asked Osa, still considering all the options.

"What does that mean?" asked the girl.

"Lu-cas! Hanna!" called a voice, both kids brightened and ran towards the voice, Luke and Osa following at a slower pace. "How are my favorite grandkids?" said a woman with graying blonde hair, lifting the children into her arms. As she got closer Osa saw that one of her eyes was brown, the other blue.

"Swin?" said Osa, in disbelief, "Swineva Rantall?" the woman looked up, the blue eye taking a bit longer to focus. She blinked several times, not believing what, or rather who, was in front of her.

"O-Osa? Osa T'an...?" She breathed. Osa nodded. "How...how are you..."

"Fine, thanks." said Osa, grinning at her old friend.

"No no, how are you...you're...so...so young?" Asked Swin. Osa laughed to herself,

"It's called carbon-freezing. It's not something I recommend for trying to look younger." said Osa, jokingly. Swin set down the kids and hugged her old friend.

"It's been so long..." said Swin, holding her old friend's shoulders and looking her over, "I was sure you were killed with all the rest of the jedi..." a thought flashed through Osa's mind,

"All-?..._All_ the other jedi...?" said Osa, realizing how stupid she had been to think that he was alive. Her friend looked at the ground. Osa took that for a yes.

"Wait," said Luke, "you're a jedi?" Osa looked at him,

"Yes, why?" Luke was in shock. "Am I the last?" asked Osa,

"I thought I was the last..." said Luke, very confused.

"Who trained you?" asked Osa, "Master Yoda?"

"Um, yeah." said Luke, "He wasn't the only one, but-"

"Someone else survived?" said Osa, a faint hope in the back of her mind.

"Well, I mean, he...he's dead now..." said Luke, looking at the ground.

"Oh." said Osa, realizing he obviously didn't want to talk about it, "I-I probably didn't know him anyways."

"Mom," said Han, coming around the corner, "we're going home. We need to- who's this?" asked Han, suspicious as always.

"This is Osa T'an." said Swin, "An old friend of mine."

"You have a SON?" said Osa, still not at all used to the amount of time that had passed.

"_'Old friend'_?" said Han, skeptically, "She's in her twenties."

"_'She'_ is also right here." snapped Osa, "I've been frozen in carbonite for thirty years."

"You have?" said Han. Osa nodded. "how many fingers am I holding up?" asked Han, holing up three fingers,

"Um, three." said Osa, squinting a little.

"You still cold?" asked Han,

"Eh, not really. I mean, I could be warmer, but I'm not shivering anymore."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." said Han, "At least you weren't locked in a cell immediately after thawing."

"Hoy. What happened?"

"Well, this bounty hunter, Boba Fett-"

"HAN!" shouted Leia, marching up, "Unless we want to have takeout for the rest of the week we need to get going. Who's this?" said Leia, having a very similar reaction as her husband.

"I'm Osa T'an. Nice to meet you." said Osa, holding out her hand,

"Leia." she said, shaking Osa's hand, but still not sure she liked this person.

"I'm an old friend of Swineva's," explained Osa, "I've also been frozen in carbonite for thirty years."

"Carbonite?" said Leia, "Why on earth would you do that?"

"To protect myself from being killed by the sith. I _am_ a jedi."

"A jedi?" said Leia, just as surprised as her brother had been. Then she shook herself out of it, "Well, either way, unless we want to have takeout for another week, I need to go to the grocery store. Maybe you could help Swineva take care of the kids."

"I'd be happy to." said Osa, nodding.

-_15 minutes of babysitting later_-

"How do you do this?" Osa asked Swin, desperately.

"I have over 18 years experience." said Swin, smirking.

"And I have _none_!" whined Osa. Swin smiled,

"I also have a trick..." Swin reached into her pocket, and pulled out-

"**THIN MINTS!**" Hanna, Lucas, and Osa were all sitting at her feet, begging for the cookies. Swin smiled, and handed them each some cookies.

"You learned that from me, didn't you?" said Osa, munching on cookies.

"I used my experiences to my advantage, yes." said Swin, grinning at her old friend.

"You used to bribe me with these things all the time..." said Osa, smiling to herself.

"and one of those bribes did you some good." replied Swin.

"What, you mean when your fickle self bribed me to spy on him?" said Osa, swallowing the last of her mouthful of cookies. Swin nodded.

* * *

><p><em>"One day, Osa, I swear to you, I'm gonna make the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs!"<em>

_"Sure Swin." I said, smirking at her across the table. We were sitting at our usual corner table in Dex's Diner. I had my hot chocolate, she had her black coffee._

_"Hey!" said Swin, brightening, "Look, look, it's him!" I rolled my eyes and looked over my shoulder, a jedi had just walked in, and was heading over to talk to Dexter Jettser, the owner._

_"What, the jedi?" I asked, Swin looked at me brightly. Her usual love-struck/obsessed glint in her eyes. A different look in each one._

_"Isn't he hot?" I looked at her like she was crazy,_

_"You've seriously fallen for a jedi? Don't you know we're forbidden from falling in love?"_

_"You can't forbid a natural occurrence! Trying to forbid love is like trying to forbid the sun from setting!" said Swin, defiantly. I rolled my eyes,_

_"Those are two totally different things. Love is an emotion, jedi control their emotions. Besides, even if you are right, the feeling would have to be mutual."_

_"Who wouldn't fall head-over-heels pour moi?" said Swin, looking as 'attractive' as possible. I wondered if it was possible for your eyes to get stuck if you rolled them too much..._

_"I could name several." I replied._

_"Bet they're all married." then Swin brightened, "Could you spy on him for me?"_

_"Spy on him?" I almost shouted, "No way! Why in the heck would I spy on him?"_

_"Well, for one, he's a jedi." said Swin, as if this was the only reason I would need._

_"Anything else?" I asked, not about to be swayed._

_"I have a wookie scout thin-mint." she replied, holding up the chocolate covered cookie._

_"You can't bribe me with just one cookie." I said defiantly._

_"How about a box?" she said in all seriousness, pulling one out from her vest._

_"..."_

_"Minty-chocolaty gooooodneeess...!"_

_"Fine!" I snapped, taking the box from her. "But if I get caught, it's your fault."_

_"Deal." said Swin._

_"And I get to keep the cookies."_

_"Fine!" laughed Swin. the bell on the door rang behind me, "Your mission starts now." said Swin._

_"Now?" I said, already eating some cookies._

_"Yep! Now go, unless you don't want the thin mints."_

_"OK, OK." I said through a mouthful of cookies. I walked out of the diner, looking through the crowd for the distinctive jedi robes, something I also wore. I ended up following him all the way to the jedi temple, where I had to be more discrete._

_"OSA!" shouted a voice behind me, making me jump. "What are you doing?"_

_"Eh-heh-heh...Hi master Sashita." I said, hiding the cookies behind my back._

_"And what, pray-tell, has Swin enlisted you for this time?" said master Sashita._

_"W-what are you talking about?" I asked, trying, and failing, to lie convincingly._

_"I would expect someone like you to be at least a little better at lying. You must not actually want to be doing whatever it is."_

_"You know me well, master." I admitted. Master Sashita has been my master since I was fourteen, and ended my training as a youngling with master Yoda. She's one of the very few people I can never trick. I guess it's true that you can fool most of the people all of the time, but you can't fool some of the people any of the time._

_"And what is it that you don't want to do?" asked master Sashita. I sighed,_

_"Swin got me to spy on this guy for her."_

_"Let me guess," said Sashita, "she gave you thin mints."_

_"Um, yeah." I admitted, letting my hands fall._

_"You must build up a defense against thin mints!" demanded master Sashita._

_"But they're so gooood!" I whined._

_"This is the last bribe I let you take, Osa T'an." she said, smiling and patting me on the head._

_"Yes ma'am."_

_"There is someone following you." Qui Gon Jin Informed his padawan, who immediately turned around._

_"I don't see anyone..." replied Obi Wan, looking behind him._

_"They are hiding." Qui Gon informed the padawan, as he turned back to his master._

_"A sith?" asked Obi wan, half hoping it was. Qui Gon shook his head,_

_"I do not believe them to be dangerous."_

_"Oh." replied Obi Wan, only slightly disappointed._

_"If you listen closely enough," remarked Qui Gon, "you can hear them chewing."_

_"Why do I let Swin talk me into this stuff?" I grumbled to myself as I hid behind a wall. I looked at my cookies, and sighed. 'I guess that's why, huh?' I thought to myself._

_"Hello?"_

_"GYAAH!" I jumped about a foot in the air, and turned to see the guy I was supposed to be spying on looking curiously at me. "Um, h-hi." I said, automatically hiding the box of cookies behind my back. "Um, I'm Osa. Osa T'an." I said, Holding out my other hand._

_"I'm oldie Ben- I mean Obi Wan Kenobi." said the guy, shaking my hand._

_"Nice to meet 'cha Ben!" I replied, grinning at his slip up. There was an awkward pause. "I'll leave you alone forever now." I said embarrassedly._

_"Huh? Why?" asked the guy, confused._

_"N-nothing. Sorry. I-I've gotta go." and I bolted._

_The next morning at the diner..._

_"Never, EVER make me spy on anyone again." I growled, glaring at Swin._

_"Oh, come on! It can't have been that bad! What'd you find out?" I sighed,_

_"His name is Obi Wan Kenobi, and his master is freakin' Qui Gon. Don't ever make me do that agin."_

_"I take it you got caught," said Swin, grinning._

_"YES." I growled._

_"and that's why you have your hood up."_

_"Ya' think maybe?" I snapped at her._

_"Osa?" said a voice behind me, making me jump. "Your name's Osa, isn't it?" I looked over my shoulder to see Obi Wan Kenobi, the guy I had been spying on._

_'"Oh, hi Ben." Obi Wan gave me a look,_

_"My name is Obi Wan Kenobi." Ben corrected me._

_"I thought you said your name was 'Oldie Ben'." I replied smirking._

_"Um, h-hi..." said Swin. She was blushing more than I had ever seen her before._

_"Oh, um, this is Swineva. She's a friend of mine. She-" I stopped myself just short of telling him that she had gotten me to spy on him._

_"Nice to meet you." said Obi Wan, shaking her hand. Swin wasn't speaking, but she looked like she wanted to. I smirked at my how stupefied my friend was._

* * *

><p>"You callin' me stupid, Osa?" Snapped Swin, as her old friend told her story.<p>

"I never said you were stupid! I just said you were _acting_ stupid." Osa replied, as if that made a world of difference. Her friend rolled her eyes,

"And that makes a difference how?" asked Swin snidely. Then a knock came on the door,

"Knock knock!" said Leia, opening the door.

"Oh, hello." said Osa, looking up.

"Mommy!" said the little girl, Hanna.

"Hey mom!" said her twin brother, Lucas, "Osa got bribed by grandma to spy on master Obi Wan!"

"Obi Wan?" said Leia, making eye contact with Osa, "You knew Obi Wan?"

"Um, y-yes." said Osa.

"You should talk to my brother."

* * *

><p>End of chapter 1. Comments are very much appreciated.<p> 


	2. Youngling Duty

Star Wars is © George Lucas.

Warning: My only cannon is the six movies & clone wars show (I guess). I don't care if anything contradicts the comics/books/whatever.

(_Italics_ = into story/flashback mode)

* * *

><p>"Um, Luke?" Said Osa, "Hello?" Luke turned from what he was fixing,<p>

"Oh, hello Osa. What is it?" said Luke, wiping oil off his hands. Osa smiled,

"Just like Anakin and myself..." Osa mumbled.

"You knew my father?" said Luke, pausing.

"Father? Anakin Skywalker was your father?"

"Yes. But I-I didn't know him..." said Luke, looking at his hands.

"He...did he die with the other jedi?"

"What?" said Luke, looking up.

"Look," said Osa, remembering why she was there in the first place, "Leia said I should talk to you about, um, Obi Wan Kenobi."

"Ben?" said Luke, amazed that someone he had never met or heard of knew both his father, and his mentor.

"Ben?" said Osa, shocked that someone else used that name.

"S-sorry." said Luke, shaking his head, "I keep forgetting no one else calls him that. Especially not someone from thirty years ago-"

"A-actually," admitted Osa, "I've always called him Ben. He slipped up introducing himself to me. He called himself 'Oldie Ben' but caught himself before botching Kenobi too." she smiled to herself remembering her old friend.

"Then...you might want to see this." Luke handed her a lightsaber hilt. Osa rolled the silver and black handle around in her hands, she pressed the red button and the blue blade shot out of the hilt. Her vision began to blur...

_Images whirred past her eyes, voices echoed in her ears. Certain things caught, Anakin...the dark side...the names Darth Vader and Anakin merging into one...death of younglings...a lava planet...twins...separated...into hiding...the ghost of Qui Gon Jin...sand...lots of sand...a little blonde boy...Luke...R2D2...C3PO...'You're my only hope...'...storm troopers...'these are not the droids you're looking for...'...a ship...falcon...training...Darth Vader...or was it Anakin?...'If you strike me down I shall become even more powerful than you could ever imagine'...everything went blank._

"Osa!" ... "OSA! Wake up!" ... "OSA!"

"Nnngh...what happened?" groaned Osa, sitting up and rubbing her head.

"You passed out holding this." said Swin, showing her the lightsaber.

"That was Ben's..." she reached for it, but Swin pulled it away.

"We don't want you to pass out again, now do we?" said Swin, smiling at her friend.

"I know who killed the jedi." said Osa, putting the pieces together.

"What?" said Swin, startled at this statement.

"It was Anakin. The little kid who made the droid."

"Anakin?" said Swin, "you can't be serious!"

"Do I look like I'm kidding to you?" said Osa. "It's not like I want it to be true, but it is. First he killed the jedi, then, eventually, he killed Ben."

"WHAT?" said Swin, "'Little Anii? He _killed_ Ben?" Osa nodded gravely.

"Osa!" shouted Hanna, happily jumping into Osa's lap.

"Hey, Hanna!" said Osa, immediately discarding the darkness.

"Will you tell us another story?" asked Lucas. Osa smiled,

"Only if it's OK with your mom."

"Sure," said Leia, smiling, "go ahead."

* * *

><p><em>I sighed as I walked trough a hall in the jedi temple. I had youngling duty. Once a month Yoda got a day off, and two padawans taught the younglings. Today one of those padawans was me. Master Sashita had assured me that this training would be useful for when I had a padawan. I didn't really care. I wanted to be back in my room either sleeping or working on my project. I glared at the door before opening it and walking into a roomful of short little jedi of all different species. "Um, hi." I said, looking down at the kids, and having no idea what to expect, "My name's Osa."<em>

_"Hi master Osa!" they all called, startling me._

_"Um, yeah. Hi. Who else is teaching today?"_

_"We don't know." said a little Girl. I looked up to see what time it was,_

_"Whoever they are, they're late..." I mumbled. I was five minutes late myself. I shrugged, "Well, what have you guys been doing?" I asked, having no idea what I was supposed to do._

_"We've been practicing against remotes!" said a little boy, enthusiastically._

_"Oooh, remotes! I'd totally forgotten about those things!" I said, brightening. "I've always wanted to know how those work...Where are they?" I asked, looking around. One of the little boys opened a cabinet, and a bunch of remotes came flying out. Each one hovered over a different kid. "Who likes taking stuff apart?" I asked. Most of the boys and one girl raised their hands. "Cool. Who want's to donate their remote?" the little girl held up her hand. "That's cool." I said, and tried to grab the remote. I missed. I chased the remote around the room at least ten times, much to the enjoyment of the kids. I was so absorbed in the chase I didn't hear the doors open. Eventually, I made a leap for it, and caught the remote in mid-air. The entire class applauded. I sighed, grinning._

_"Nice catch." said a familiar voice._

_"Ben?" I said, not believing it._

_"Sorry I'm late." I looked to see what time it was,_

_"I've been chasing a stupid remote for ten freakin' minutes?" I said, realizing how ridiculous my pursuit had been._

_"What were you doing, anyway? Showing the your inability to use the force?" said Ben, smirking._

_"I was trying to catch it so I could take it apart!" I snapped. Fuming, I pulled out my screwdriver, and began to take apart the little metal ball._

_"And what are you teaching them?" asked Ben, raising an eyebrow._

_"What's in a remote. I've always wanted to know, and at least half the class thinks it sounds cool. Right?" I said, looking up. All the kids nodded. A loud crack sliced the silence, and the remote was open. gears still whirred in each half. It occurred to me that they may have thought of this. That they had realized people would wonder how they worked, and open them. It fired a blast at me, that I narrowly dodged, making all the kids laugh. I put one half under my leg to keep it from flying away, and studied the other half. "hmm. Just a basic firing mechanism. Essentially a tiny blaster with a random trigger pull mechanism." I said._

_"Who makes remotes?" asked one of the kids. I looked up,_

_"Good question." I replied, "I'm not really sure."_

_"I doubt they're jedi." said Obi Wan, "Jedi don't normally work with mechanics."_

_"Speak for yourself." I said, smirking at him. "I'd want to make one of these little guys."_

_"Well, you're 'special'."_

_"HEY!" I snapped, "I'll have you know that I have a talent with machines. The force is strongest with me when I'm building or fixing something. The complexity of machines actually calms me down instead of working me up."_

_"Really?" said Ben. I nodded, not looking up from the little ball of gears and wires._

_"In fact, when I got my first lightsaber, the first thing I did was take it apart."_

_"I think I accidentally cut through a door..." said Ben, trying to remember. I laughed,_

_"I don't doubt that." I replied, smirking._

_"Was that an insult?"_

_"If you don't know I can come up with another one..." I said, smirking. Ben glared at me,_

_"Could we maybe try and teach them something other than insults?" he said, "Or is that all you know?"_

* * *

><p>"You were a horrible jedi!" Said Luke, shocked at how little expertise she and Ben had when they were padawans. Osa smiled to herself,<p>

"I was only sixteen, and I think Ben was just a year older than me. Somehow we became jedi, heck, Ben was on the Jedi Council! It's a little ironic, looking back..."

"Well," said Leia, standing up, "I know two little jedi-"

"Smugglers." Han corrected her.

"Either way, they need to get to bed. Come on Hanna, Let's go Lucas." the two kids hugged Osa and ran after their mom.

"I still can't believe you're alive, Osa." said Swin, turning to her friend.

"Heh. Yeah." Osa looked at the lightsaber hilt beside her and sighed. "I know it's late," she said, standing up, "but I'm going for a walk."

"I may have gotten older," said Swin, standing up as well, "but I'm still coming to keep you out of trouble."

"Isn't that my line?" said Osa, smirking at her friend.

* * *

><p>End Chap.2<p> 


End file.
